


Lost in the Woods

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Hallucinations, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, my first video game fic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: The Deputy finds themselves lost in the woods- where better to be than in Jacob's territory.





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to try my hand at a Far Cry fic. Never meant for it to be a smut but here we are. This is my first far cry fic so idk leave me some feedback??

The woods were a hell of a place to get lost in. You had a map, a good sense of direction, and even a radio strapped to your side- and yet- here you were. Everything looked actually the same and there was no sign of the main road in sight. It also didn’t help that you were hit with a Bliss bullet, and currently losing any sense of reality. 

Jacob’s territory in the mountains was last on your list of places to be. But after getting separated by your team, this is where you ended up. And boy was Jacob just as fucked as the rest of the Seed family. You had only several run ins with him, and each of them more nightmarish than the last, but you really didn’t want to see him right now. Except, as you were thinking about it, he was all you were seeing.

Shaking your head, you trudged through the brush and stumbled over roots and fallen branches as you went. The effects of the Bliss wasn’t as strong as before- and you wondered just how long you had been out here- but you still questioned everything you were seeing. From the five identical ginger bearded men standing shakily in a row and even the distorted voice you were hearing.

“Well, looks like this little lamb is lost.” 

You let out a groan as you slumped against a tree, exhausted and worn. “Shut up. Just shut the fuck up.” 

“Did you think you’d be able to resist coming back to me?” The voice, languid and echoing, laughed at you. “You’ll always come back, Deputy.”

Letting out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, you pushed off the tree and tried to walk away, only to hit yet another fucking tree. “You aren’t real. Go away.” You whispered, leaning your forehead against the rough bark. 

The forest was suddenly alarmingly quiet and you felt a gripping fear at the realization you were truly alone- and talking to yourself like an idiot. There were no birds in the trees or animals scattering under the brush. There was nothing but the sound of your ragged breaths and the leaves crunching under your feet. Turning so your back hit the trunk, you closed your eyes and prayed the Bliss would wear off so you could finally concentrate once again. 

Something rough and large gently touched your arm and you gasped, eyes shooting open in surprise. “You think you’re hallucinating me? Are you always thinking about me?” Jacob stood in front of you now, his face closer than you felt comfortable with. 

“Not for fun. If you were really here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. You’d have forced me back to your shithole of a camp and-” You couldn’t even find the right words to say, everything tumbling out so quickly. 

He hummed as his hand slid down your arm and moved to your belt. “If that’s what the real Jacob would do, “ he teased as he removed your weapons and toyed with the hem of your button up shirt, his voice a low growl, “what would this Jacob do?”

You didn’t have an answer for that, for you truly had no idea what was happening. You wanted him to disappear and let you be in peace- but you also didn’t want to be alone. Perhaps hallucination Jacob was just as evil. Yet as you stared at him now, his fingers drifting under your shirt and tempting you, you couldn’t help but think differently as your heart started to race. You thought maybe it was just the adrenaline or even fear, but your body was saying otherwise. 

Grabbing the front of his jacket, you pulling him forwards and his lips crushed against yours in a satisfying way, like he was thinking it too. His body slammed into you and pinned you against the tree, his hands more forceful now as they found their way under your shirt. He had no problem ripping open your shirt, the buttons popping and some tearing from their threads. 

You moaned against his mouth when his hands roughly grabbed your breasts-  when he dug his pelvis against yours, erection hard against your abdomen. Jacob’s beard was scratchy and raw against your skin, mouth moving down your jaw and to your throat. An animalistic growl came from him when you tugged on his pants, and you wondered if he really were a wolf about to sink his teeth into the soft and tender flesh of his prey. 

Jacob wasted no time as his callused hands dragged down your torso and pushed down your pants, one hand sliding between your thighs. Letting out a cry of pleasure, you couldn’t help but grab for him and bring him closer, his teeth biting your skin and making marks big enough to leave a nasty bruise. 

You still wanted to believe you were just imagining all of this and yet, every touch, every bite, every hot breath, every little moan and sensation of his fingers pumping inside you were all too real. Even as this knowledge came to light, you decided against bringing it up in the form of words and just going with it. The whelming pressure building inside you was too great to ignore. 

“Do you want me, Y/N?” Jacob whispered your name against your ear and your body jerked, thighs closing tightly. 

As he laughed like he just won a game- like you were supposed to beg for him- you took a breath. “Only if you want me.” 

He paused and you met his harsh gaze defiantly. Even in your current state of mind- with the world still wobbling- you were not going to let him get what he wanted from you. You weren’t going to cry and whine for him to fuck you.

It felt like a minute had gone by as you two watched each other, before he removed his hand. Frowning curiously, you watched as he removed his belt and tugged down his pants, revealing his large and erect cock. “Well, you’re in luck.” He smirked, hiking your thighs up around his waist, your arms instinctively snaking around his neck for support. “That’s exactly what I want.” 

Without any warning, he pushed himself inside you and you let out a long moan, your head tilting back. He rocked into you roughly, the stabbing bark of the tree behind you tearing into your back and shoulders. His fingers dug into your hips, hard enough to leave bruises and indents from his nails. 

The woods were still silent and anyone hiding out would have heard your desperate cries laced with lust and his deep moans dripping with sin. But only the animals and the trees- the sun and the sky- were witnesses to this act against God himself that the two of you were committing. Perhaps He was watching, deeming whether to strike you down or send you to hell. That thought alone turned you on and you suddenly didn’t mind sinning. 

Jacob picked up the pace, his thrusts quicker and harder. He was pulling at your shirt and clawing at your skin as your feet rubbed against his ass, digging your heels into the soft flesh of his cheeks. You could feel the release building in you and you prayed that this would never end. He felt too  _ good _ inside you- his body against yours leaving you wanting more. 

“Fuck,” cursed Jacob, thrusting into you harder than you could handle. “Just hold on.” 

Wincing in pain, you hissed out, “I can’t- ah- I can’t anymore.” 

So you cupped his face and stole one last kiss from him. A hard kiss, both your lips red and wet, tongues sliding over each other as you fought to keep your head above water- to let this moment last just a while longer. But it ended just as quickly, your hips jerking as you tightened around his cock, moaning loudly in cries of relief. He came as well and gave a couple more hard thrusts before he collapsed against you, breathing heavily.

Jacob dropped you on your feet and you could barely stand on your own, legs weak and shaky. You cleared your throat and took deep breaths as you road out the orgasm, watching him carefully. What now? Would he tie you up and take you away? Would he just cut you down when you were most vulnerable?

“Catch your breath, Deputy.” Jacob smirked as he pulled his pants up and snatched up his belt. “Next time I see you, we won’t get to play pretend.” 

You couldn’t focus as he walked away and then disappeared completely. You stared at the spot he stood and then closed your eyes, wanting to believe that you were still drugged and imagined the whole thing. That Jacob hadn’t really been here and fucked you in the middle of nowhere, like you two weren’t enemies try to win a battle. Looking down at yourself- your pants discarded on the ground- shirt torn to shit- you truly wanted to believe you were still high. 

If so, Bliss was one hell of a drug.


End file.
